The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines having an inwardly opening valve needle and a head which protrudes through an injection port. The nozzle typically has an annular chamber between the valve needle and nozzle body which is downstream of the valve seat. Within the valve needle is a longitudinal blind bore and connecting channels which extend transverse to the longitudinal bore to connect the longitudinal bore and the annular chamber. In known fuel injection nozzles of this kind, a bore whose diameter is larger than the diameter of the longitudinal blind bore acts as the connection between the injection port and a chamber located between the valve needle and the nozzle body. As a result, unnecessary influences on the fuel throttling which may already be present in this connection are precluded. The disadvantage of these known fuel injection nozzles is that in the flowthrough area of the nozzle, or coming from the injection pump, floating shavings can get into the connection and from there into the longitudinal bore, which either blocks the longitudinal bore or alters the precision of injection.